


Too Far Too Soon

by TinyTrashBoi



Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No happy end, Short One Shot, better luck next time - fandom - Freeform, better luck next time spin off, sorta beta read, spin off fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTrashBoi/pseuds/TinyTrashBoi
Summary: Izuku's quirk is pushed too far during the attack at USJ
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Too Far Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [better luck next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394571) by [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior). 



> quirk theory is fun so i wrote what i think couldve happened if izuku overused his quirk
> 
> trigger warnings: death, death description, blood

Izuku had banked on Shigaraki not killing him this run, he really had. He lashes out frantically as the villain tightens his grip, trying to land at least one hit, but a sudden blossoming pain in his neck is enough to know that no amount of luck could save him now. Blood seeps down Izuku's side as he still desperately tries to breathe, but his vision is fading fast and he hasn't got the energy to try and escape. Izuku hears All Might's arrival as he passes out, and despite their best efforts to get him, he bleeds out before anyone can help. 

This reset is different. To anyone watching, Izuku was awake and aware like everyone else, and then he wasn't. But the truth was he never woke up. His limp body fell through the dark mist, placing him roughly elsewhere, as it had every time before. Izuku would not wake up to see where he landed, nor would he see who had ended up with him. 

When Bakugou finds himself in the Conflagration Zone, his first thoughts are not about the fact that despite being surrounded by villains he'd been placed in the best area to fight in like it would have been. His first thoughts are focused on the limp figure near him. He narrows his eyes when Izuku shows no sign of budging.  
"Oi Deku, did you hit your head or something?" He growls, getting up and stomping closer. The lack of reply is disconcerting, and as Bakugou crouches to check his head, he isn't even sure Izuku is even breathing. Bakugou doesn't think the fall could have killed anyone, but he pushes back the worry for his old childhood friend. He'll worry when he isn't on the menu for petty thugs that could very well kill him. 

Izuku floats for what seems like an eternity in a void like state. He thinks he could be dead, but he isn't entirely sure. He hopes not, he isn't sure how reliably the rest of his class could get out of that situation without his interference. 

After blasting his way out of the flaming area he'd been rudely shoved in, Bakugou manages to pawn off his dead weight of one unconscious boy to Ojiro, who also happened to be in the same zone. He's sure the plain guy can manage getting one idiot to safety, and he has unfinished business with the mist guy. 

The rest of the incident isnt much different from the last reset, there are only 3 seriously injured and All Might manages to save Aizawa from the Nomu in enough time that hes no more injured than he would have been. 

No one knows why Izuku won't wake up.


End file.
